


Just an evening

by ko_writes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Eating Disorders, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_writes/pseuds/ko_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something I wrote, just a drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just an evening

  It's stupid to cry. No one likes it when you cry; they get loud and angry, really angry. It's stupid to cry when you feel like this.

   It's stupid to feel like the world's going to end. It isn't! It feels like it, though. It's stupid to pull at your hair and feel like your going to pass out, puke or have a heart attack. Or all three.

   It's stupid that you have thoughts like that.They're nothing more than wisps of smoke, but still there. It's stupid to think jumping, bleeding, choking,  _dying_ , will solve anything. Looking back, it may be more bile than wishing death.

   It's stupid to feel like your being crushed or smothered trying to hold people together while failing to stay together yourself. 

   It's stupid to think the world ends at sixteen. It doesn't. You just think it does because you're a stupid angsty kid. 

   It's stupid to want to choke on your fingers, trying to get rid of the toxic food you ate. It's not toxic, you just think so.

   I think it's stupid to feel like this, but it's not. I should get some help...


End file.
